Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and systems for identifying users while using a toilet.
Background of the Invention
Modern toilets are being produced and developed with more functionality and options than toilets of the past. However, customization of toilet functionality and options based on automatic identification of a user does not exist today. The innovation addresses the issue of automatic identification of a toilet user.